Devolution
by strugglesbreedlife
Summary: You would think in this day and age people would be able to accept a relationship like Brittany and Santana's but some can't. Instead of evolving with the rest of mankind they stand set in their ways and try to change others, including Britt and Santana.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee of any sorts.

Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek. Her face tingled and felt warm from where it had been met by her gentle lips, leaving an invisible mark.

"I love you," she told Santana. A smile broke across Santana's face and a breath of happiness escaped her lips. She reached down and grabbed Brittany's hand, wrapping her fingers up with her girlfriend's. After school and after Cheerios practice they had got into Santana's car and started to drive. The point was to just get away for awhile. Away from the taunts, the jabs, the sneers, the looks of disgust. She just wanted to be alone with Brittany, the only time she felt herself. Although the ride was mostly silent, it was the only place she wanted to be. The rest of the world could screw off.

"I love you too Britt," replied Santana, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and holding back the tears that threatened to flow.

"You know no matter what anyone says or does at school it will never change my mind. I'm happy when I'm with you." She placed her head on Santana's shoulder. Her war with her emotions was lost and tears trickled down her face. Brittany had a way of melting her heart. If she hadn't been driving she would have been more than content to just sit somewhere holding her in her arms.

"The rest of the world doesn't exist when I'm with you Britt, you know that." She took her eyes off the road for a moment to kiss the blonde on top of her head.

"I know," mumbled Brittany. It had been dark for awhile and Santana could sense how tired Brittany was getting. In what seemed to be mere moments she was fast asleep, still holding Santana's hand, still with her head on her shoulder. Santana knew it was probably time to get her home, although she'd rather time froze and allowed them to sit like that forever.

She pulled up along the curb in front of Brittany's house. All the lights were off inside, she had a feeling no one was even home. She looked down at Brittany. She was so peaceful she didn't want to disturb her. Especially if it was to just move her into an empty house. But she knew how tired she was and that it was better off if she slept in her own bed. She reached over with her free hand and gently shook her.

"Britt, Brittany, time to wake up," she cooed into her ear. "Come on sweetie, time to go to sleep in your own bed." Brittany lifted her head and looked at Santana with sleep filled eyes.

"San, will you come up with me, I don't want to be alone." Her eyes seemed to plead with Santana.

"Britt, you know I would love to but I've got to get home too." As much as it killed her to turn her down like that, it was true. She had a back pile of school work to catch up on and it had been ages since she had slept in her own bed, she was always in Brittany's, which she really wasn't complaining about.

Brittany looked at her with the most adorable, half asleep puppy dog look she could muster.

"Pleasssse," she pouted. There it went again. Her heart, melting. What did she do to deserve such a perfect girlfriend? She must have done something good in her life, or maybe a past life. Either way she was smiling again and even giggling at the pathetic look on her girlfriends face.

"Alright, alright, enough with the face. But I'm only staying until you fall asleep, got it?" Brittany's pout turned into a smile which beamed back up at Santana.

"Got it," replied Brittany. Santana turned off the car and threw her keys in her jacket pocket. She got out and met Brittany on her side where she was still groggily trying to get out of the car. Santana grabbed her hands and pulled her up to her feet, closing the door behind her. They linked pinkies as they strolled to the porch.

"Britt, the key please," she said, holding out her hand.

"So, I'm making Lord Tubbington finally quit smoking. As you know, he's on the patch," replied Brittany matter-of-factly. "So instead of smoking he just eats a lot more than usual. Like I mean a lot San, he at my entire bowl of cereal this morning. I'm pretty sure he ate my key too."

"Britt, really?" Santana really did love some of the…interesting…things Brittany said but sometimes she was a little too much to handle. "How are we going to get in now?"

"Well I could call Lord Tubbington on his cell phone but he usually doesn't carry it with him. I don't know why we waste the money on him. But if he answers I'll just tell him to let us in." Santana just shook her head in disbelief, she wanted to put a pillow over her face and scream. But she would never say anything to Brittany. She loved her not-all-there ways and most people didn't understand so she needed to protect her.

"Wait! Don't you have a spare somewhere?"

"Yeah, it's right under that frog," she said pointing to the most blatantly obvious hiding spot for a key. Santana picked up the frog and sure enough there was the spare. She unlocked the door and placed the key back in its rightful location.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get changed and I'll feed Lord Tubbington?" asked Santana pushing the door open and flicking on the hall light.

"Ok, but I've been giving him extra food lately," she looked around as if trying to see if someone was listening in. She leaned in and whispered, "If I feed him enough I think it's going to stay away from cigarettes for good. But don't tell him, he doesn't know what I'm doing." Santana gave a light chuckle and watched Brittany climb the stairs to get changed. She made her way into the kitchen and opened up the pantry to find a can of Friskies.

"Come on Lord Tubs, it's dinner time," she said cracking open the can. The cat came running out of the shadows rubbing up against her legs as she scooped his food into his bowl. She picked him up and started petting him.

"Shit!" she exclaimed pulling a nicotine patch off of his fur. She was half amused and half concerned for the cat. "She really wasn't kidding when she said you were on the patch."

She set the cat down followed by the bowl and watched him go crazy over his food. _Damn that is one fat cat_, she thought. Leaving the light on Santana made her way upstairs. She heard running water in the bathroom and assumed Brittany was washing that day's make-up from her face.

Brittany had left her bedside lamp on and her cheerleading uniform in a pile by her closet. Santana couldn't help but think how good she looked in that uniform, especially during practice when they were running around doing flips and jumps.

She took her shoes off, leaving them at the end of the bed and tossing her jacket over the desk chair. She pulled back the blankets and the sheets and climbed into her side. Lying in that bed felt like she was home. She heard the water turn off and moments later Brittany walked in wearing her pajamas, which consisted of nothing more than shorts and a tank top. _What are you doing to me Brittany?_

"Well come on then, you can't honestly be warm with how little you're wearing." She smiled at Brittany who smiled back and bounced over to the bed, climbing into Santana's open arms. She pulled the blankets over them and looked up at Santana who held her in a warm embrace. Santana looked back at her.

"What?" She said with a hint of boredness because of knowing what was coming.

"Can you?" asked Brittany.

"Can I what?" Santana knew what she wanted; she was just going to make her say it. Brittany placed her head on Santana's chest and looked up at her with the same puppy dog eyes she had given her before.

"You know what," she said smiling.

"No, I don't believe I do Brittany," replied Santana trying not to laugh.

"Sing me Songbird so I can go to sleep? Please?" She said pouting once again.

"You know I will, but you need to go to sleep, deal?"

"Deal," said Brittany as she closed her eyes. The sweet melody of the Fleetwood Mac classic filled the room as Santana sang to Brittany, as she did most nights. Without notice she began to lightly draw circles with her fingertips on Brittany's bare arm. By the end of the song the deep breathing coming from the girl in her arms had given away that she was fast asleep. Santana knew she had to leave but was so comfortable and relaxed that she couldn't find the ability to get up. Within seconds she too was asleep.

* * *

><p>Santana woke from a sound sleep confused as to where she was. Slowly remembering she looked over to see the light still on and that Brittany had rolled out of her arms and onto her side of the bed. She looked at the alarm clock blinking in the distance and saw that it read nearly 2am.<p>

"Damn it!" she exclaimed quietly under her breath. "Britt, why do you do this to me?" she said gazing at her innocent sleeping form.

She gently slid out of bed and put her shoes on trying not to move too much or make too much noise. She tiptoed around the bed and kissed Brittany on the cheek. She scooped her jacket into her arms and rummaged her pockets trying to find her cell phone. Finding it she turned off the light and used the phone as a flashlight making her way through the dark room to the hallway and downstairs. She ignored the light in the kitchen assuming Brittany's parents would appreciate being able to see if they ever got home. She turned and left the house, locking the door behind her.

It had gotten cold out; frost covered the ground and all the windows of her car. She stopped on the porch to put on her jacket and fish out her keys. Her fingers fumbled with the autostart button even though she knew her efforts were futile, the car was 20 feet away and wouldn't have a chance to warm up.

Her feet crunched beneath the frozen grass, she opened her car door and slid into the seat equally as frozen as the ground. There was no way she was going to be able to drive home just yet, she couldn't see out of her window and the air the car was pushing out was still cold. She cranked up the heat, put the windows on defrost and pulled out her cell phone. The background image was a photo she had taken of Brittany laying on the ground laughing. Her heart lifted up every time she opened her phone and saw that smile.

"Soon we'll be graduated and can get out of here, away from all these assholes," she said to herself. She held her phone to her heart and closed her eyes. "I really don't know what I would do without you in my life."

After a few silent moments Santana opened her eyes and put her phone away. The frost had melted enough where she was able to see, so she buckled up and pulled away from the curb. She turned the radio on quietly because even though improbable, at this time of night she felt even the most minute sound could wake the neighborhood.

She was halfway home when she started to doze off. Mid-doze she felt something jab into her side which caused her to jerk the car to the side of the road. She caught herself and oriented the car back on the right side of the road when a harsh voice filled her ear.

"Do exactly as I say and keep your mouth shut or I'll shoot you." The jab she had felt before must have been the gun because as soon as he said shoot she felt a second, more forceful jab. "Keep driving."

It was funny, but not really, because Santana's first instinct was actually to stop the car and run the streets screaming for help. But the mix of the menacing voice in her ear, the gun in her side and the deserted streets made her keep driving. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw a man dressed completely in black sitting behind her. His masked face hovered near her ear. She was scared, that she admitted to herself, but she would never show it.

"Um excuse me kung-fu wanna-be. Who the hell do you think you are and what makes you think you're welcomed in my car?" asked Santana with as much attitude as she could muster.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut or I'll shoot you," the masked man growled.

"Oh give me a break; you're not going to shoot me." As much as she didn't believe in what she was saying she was at least gaining confidence in her retorts because as they talked she formed a plan. She began putting more pressure on the gas pedal causing the car to slowly speed up. 40…45…50…55, and yet the man had seemingly not noticed.

"The hell I'm not," he replied. 60…65…that's when she heard the click of the gun. 70…75…

Santana slammed on the brakes. Her seatbelt locked up keeping her glued to her seat but she could feel the man go flying into the back of her seat. His arms went flailing in the air and the gun went off sending a bullet through the roof of the car. She threw the car in park hoping the shock would be enough to help her get away.

Her fingers searched frantically to unbuckle her seatbelt. She found the button but it refused to release. _Why the hell does stupid shit like this always happen at the wrong time?_ She thought. _Click_. It finally released. Just as she reached for the handle an arm came flying from behind her crossing her chest and pulling her back, successfully pinning her upper arms and shoulders to the seat. She struggled and tried to wriggle out of the man's hold. She pulled at his clothed arm trying to tear it away with her nails. That's when she heard the all too familiar click of the gun and felt the cold metal press against her temple.

"Stop struggling right now you little bitch. I swear I will kill you on the spot." Now she would admit it to everyone, she was scared out of her mind. She stopped struggling but kept hold of the arm pinning her to her seat, trying desperately to catch her breath. "Keep your mouth shut and sit still."

He retracted the gun from her head. She heard him turn the safety back on and set it down on the seat. It sounded like he was fumbling around in his pocket for something. His hand came back with a cell phone; a video was pulled up on screen.

"You're going to do everything I say or…" he hit play on the video. The video began in what seemed to be a dark room. The screen focused on a gun being held in the opposite hand of the camera. "…my buddy with the gun here will kill your little girlfriend." The video panned up to a replay of earlier that night. Santana was mid-song singing to a sleeping Brittany and drawing circles on her arm. The dark lines running across the screen meant to Santana that the video had been taken from behind the shudders of Brittany's closet door.

Santana took a deep breath realizing she hadn't taken one during the entire video. The man behind her chuckled knowing that he had the power now.

"Now, are you going to be a good little girl?" he asked releasing his grip and stroking her face with the back of his fingers. She cringed and shook her head yes. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he replied gloating.

"Yes," she choked out.

"Good," the smile in his voice was evident in his tone. "Now before we get on our way I have one more video for you to watch. I know you will enjoy it." He selected a new video and began to play it. It had been taken at the same angle as last time but this time it was of Brittany walking into her room still in her cheerleading uniform. She could hear herself calling the cat to come and eat. Brittany stood in front of the closet and unzipped the back of her uniform; she started to slip her arms out.

"No," cried Santana as she turned her head away closing her eyes. This deranged psycho had not only had someone watch and video her and Brittany in bed but had recorded Brittany changing as well and was making her watch it. Santana always considered herself strong but she never imagined something like this and it was tearing her to pieces. She was beginning to think she couldn't take what this guy was dishing. His hand grabbed her chin and forced her to turn her face back to the phone.

"Now, now, now Santana. You better learn the rules quicker than that or poor Brittany won't make it til morning. Now watch the video." Gloved fingers fumbled with the buttons and restarted the video. Santana watched the entire thing with silent tears sneaking from her eyes. Her Brittany. Her poor poor Brittany. She thought she had left her safe and happy, how could they have not noticed someone else with them.

"Alright," he said snapping the phone closed. "Now that the ground rules are established I need you to start the car and turn down that alley right down the road over there," he said pointing to a spot Santana couldn't even see. She did as she was told but could not stop thinking of Brittany. The images of the videos kept flashing in her head. Although they had seen each other like that before this time she felt as though she was violating her girlfriend's space and privacy. All she wanted to do was be there for her and protect her and she couldn't even do that in her own home.

"Right here," he said pointing to the alley. "Put it in park."

She did as she was told and waited. She could hear him fiddling around with something in the backseat. A minute later he got out of the car and opened her door. He got down on one knee and she looked him in the eye with disgust. He grabbed onto her arm with one hand and in the other produced a syringe. Santana's eyes grew large and she tried to pull back but he held onto her.

"Nuh uh uh, sit still," he said in a sing-song voice as if he was talking to a child. She reluctantly did as she was told and he plunged the needle into her arm injecting her with the contents. Seconds passed and her eyes grew heavy. She tried desperately to keep them open but it was like her eyelids were weights pulling themselves down beyond her control. In no time at all the fight was lost and Santana sat limp behind the steering wheel.

The man threw the syringe down the alley and popped the trunk of the car. He placed one of his arms behind her back and the other under her knees. He stopped and scanned her body up and down for a minute then scooped her up into his arms and placed her unconscious form in the trunk. He looked at her for another moment and locked her in.

Sliding into the front seat, the masked man adjusted the mirrors and steering wheel and took off his mask, throwing it into the passenger's seat. He looked up and stuck his finger through the bullet hole.

"Well that's not good," he stated to no one in particular. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. While it rang he started up the car and pulled out of the alley.

* * *

><p>His phone was on silent but he had been watching for the call. When it had finally lit up he simply opened it and placed it to his ear.<p>

"I've got her, take care of your business and get out of there," said the voice on the other end.

The man in the closet hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket. He gently pushed open the closet doors and stepped into the darkness that was Brittany S. Pierce's bedroom. He took slow meticulous steps stopping for minutes at a time when he heard a change in her breathing or a shuffle from under the covers. He had to be an invisible man. Finish what he was there for and get out completely unnoticed.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: I hope everyone has enjoyed what I've written so far. If you have, or even haven't, go click on that little review button. I appreciate all sorts of criticism so with that said you like or dislike something about my story or you want to express your views on what you want to happen or what has happened please go nuts. Also I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. Til' next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Brittany awoke to the high pitched buzz of her alarm clock. 6:30, the numbers glowed. Eyes still closed she reached over smacking her nightstand trying desperately in her near conscious state to remember the location of her clock and the off button that would set her in quiet bliss. Quickly giving up she reached down feeling for the cord and ripped the plug out of the socket. She dropped her arm and let it dangle, allowing herself a moment to melt into her bed before having to begin the day.

"Santana," the name fumbled out of her dry mouth. "San," she repeated, rolling over to see the empty spot next to her. For a moment her heart dropped. She knew Santana had to leave but she had really hoped she would have stayed.

The bright red-orange sunrise just breaking the skyline seeped through the closed window shades illuminating the room to just barely warranting not needing a light. Brittany's sleep filled eyes fell across an envelope lying on her bed with her name neatly scrawled in the center. She grabbed the envelope with one hand and pushed herself up with the other. Leaning against the headboard she rubbed feverishly at her eyes trying to get rid of the "sand" residing in the corners. Once satisfied she was awake she slipped her finger into a small opening at the top and ripped it open. Out of it she pulled a short hand written letter. It read:

Brittany,

I'm sorry I had to leave last night, but to make it up to you I'd like you to meet me at BreadstiX at 6. Wear something nice.

Love,

Santana

P.S. I'm not going to be in school today, see if you can find a ride. Sorry.

A soft smile played across Brittany's face, almost whimsical as she let different scenarios of the night-to-be play through her mind. She perched the letter up using the lamp as a stand and leaned back again closing her eyes. She envisioned a romantic dinner at BreadstiX followed by a night of cuddling on the couch watching a movie or a night drive to a quaint town outside of Lima. She was simple in nature and just wanted the company and feeling of being loved that she got from Santana. She imagined her there with her; she could feel the weight of her arms wrapped around her and the heat of their skin pressed together. She relaxed against the invisible touch and drifted back into the world of dreamers.

* * *

><p>Her limp form sat upon a wooden chair like a ragdoll thrown in the corner. The only precision in her placement began at her wrists, which had been secured to the chair's arms with a generous amount of duct tape, and ended at her ankles, which received the same treatment. The room she resided in bore no windows, not to a hallway or another room, or even to the outside world. Not a shred of light shone to hint weather it was day or night. The sole occupier sat forgotten in a world of complete darkness.<p>

Santana slowly began to stir. Her eyelids felt like sandbags refusing to lighten so that she could open her eyes, and her neck ached from supporting her head that had dangled lifelessly for hours on her chest. She made an attempt to move her arms which she quickly found futile because, like her eyelids, even one finger felt as though it weighed a hundred pounds. She tried picking up her head but found only enough energy to sway it back and forth.

Her mind was bogged down from the drugs, and the memories of the night prior slowly began to filter their way into her conscious. She remembered falling asleep in Brittany's bed which made her heart instinctly skip. A few deep breaths brought the rest of the night flooding back. She could feel the pain across her chest where the seatbelt dug into her skin stopping her from crashing through the window when she brought the car to a sudden halt. It had no doubt begun to bruise; every breath she took told her that. She silently prayed that she had dreamt it all but found herself quite unconvincing.

She managed to pry her eyes open only to see nothing different from when they were closed. The typical fearless Santana felt a twinge of adrenaline soar through her chest. She wasn't afraid of the dark, she was just afraid of what she couldn't see in the dark.

A blast of cold air shook her senses back into place. Until that point she had not noticed the goose bumps that covered her bare arms or the fact that her toes were numb from coldness not the drugs that had coursed through her veins hours ago. She felt her jaw uncontrollably quiver. The temperature had to be close to freezing and the only clothing she sported was her cheerleading uniform.

She took a breath and let out a deep sigh. With all her might she lifted her head and let it fall back so she was staring at what she imagined would be the ceiling. Her head was throbbing like railroad spikes being hammered through her brain. She pulled her arms only to find them securely fastened to the chair.

Her stomach stated to churn. The muscles that had been working so hard to contain her stomach's contents turned on her and she fought desperately to get control. In mere moments the color drained from her face and she threw her body to the side of the chair and heaved last night's remnants all over the ground. She sat for a moment, breathless without an ounce of energy to spare. She spit at the ground trying to get the rancid, acidic taste out of her mouth. Her eyes started to burn and she could feel them filling with tears. _Come on Santana, you can do this, stay strong_, she told herself. She squeezed her eyes tight and felt a few stray tears slide down her face. Stifling a sob she opened her eyes to see a crack of light shining into the room.

"Just give me a call when she leaves and you're in position. Ok?" She heard the male voice in the doorway call down the hall. She cocked her head to the side trying to get a look into the hallway but to no avail.

The door flew forcefully open slamming against the wall. The sudden burst of light blinded Santana causing her to slam her eyes shut. She heard the door close. Cautiously she opened her eyes only to find herself once again engulfed by darkness. She took a couple of shaky breaths. A light flicked on shining directly in her face causing her to recoil into the chair and squint into the darkness beyond the light.

"Alright dude, enough with the light show already," she demanded.

"That's the problem with you Santana," a voice cooed from her left sending shivers up her spine. "You're so demanding. It's your way or nothing at all. You don't listen to reason and you don't bend to help other people, it's just always about you and you being right." She could hear the voice moving around her to her other side where her dinner puddled.

"I see you already can't handle being in here, that's a shame because this is going to be your home for awhile."

He finally took a step into the light. Standing not more than a foot from her was a boy just short of 6 feet. His blonde hair ruffled in a mess on the top of his head and his face full of scruff. His eyes colored a brilliant blue, but tinted with ice, glared menacingly at her. He had a jaw of stone and his chiseled body was visible under his tight t-shirt. The air around him screamed danger and if Santana wasn't stuck in that chair she would have been sure to be on the opposite side of the room of him, but to hell if she'd let him know that.

"You're like twelve," she said trying to stifle a fake laugh only to have it come out as more of a snort. He placed his hands on the backboard of the chair, bent down and leaned in so his face was almost touching hers.

"You better learn quickly, I'm the one in control. You're snide remarks won't get you very far. In fact, they'll probably hurt you more than help," he took a breath and made a disgusted face. He pulled out a rag from his back pocket, grabbed her face with the opposing hand and began wiping at the sides of her mouth. "Next time you puke, try not to do it on yourself, it's embarrassing." She pulled her head away trying to hide the fact that at the point she really did feel embarrassed.

"Santana, Santana, Santana, I bet you don't even know why you're here do you?" he asked standing back up and throwing the rag in a corner. She glared at him with a look of hatred. "I was really hoping you weren't going to take that as a rhetorical question. I'm truly interested into seeing what's going on in that wittle head of yours," he said as if talking to a child. He gave her a half smile and a wink and turned around fiddling with what had been hiding behind him. A TV showing a completely blue screen flickered to life. He walked around the TV and leaned on the back of it looking at Santana in silence.

"Alright!" He yelled seemingly exasperated. "You can't figure it out on your own? I guess I'll have to tell you." He slammed a fist on the top of the TV. Santana was shocked by his sudden change of tone, he was truly proving to be psychotic.

"Do you not understand the problems with the way you choose to live your life? It is unnatural and against all rules of human nature to have a relationship between two people of the same sex. God began with Adam and Eve for a reason Santana! What you're doing is disgusting and completely wrong. And to flaunt it to everyone in school and to everyone in town is just completely selfish and ignorant. I know I can't change you, not that I would, I don't like you much. I don't have any plans to even try but you have no right dragging someone else into the disgraceful and dishonorable lifestyle you call your own. It's not only that but how many guys have you led on and then laughed about knowing fully that they'd never have a chance. You toy with people, you destroy lives. And Brittany, poor Brittany…"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!" screamed Santana thrashing against her restraints. "Where do you get off saying what's right and wrong. Brittany has nothing to do with me and you right now so leave her the hell out of it. You're such a fucking coward, you have to tie me down to say this to me." He stormed over to her and with immense force smacked her across the face. Her head snapped to the side and the sound of flesh on flesh echoed through room. She sat breathless and shocked, her face throbbing.

"I'm in control, remember that?" he growled. "It's too late to fix you but I'm going to make you feel the pain that you brought to your family and to everyone around you. Sweet, innocent Brittany, well she had no choice, you manipulated her, she didn't know any better. I can save her. I can save her from you and I can save her from the pain and humiliation you're already causing her. I'm going to make you watch every second of it. The girl you say you 'love'…" he said using air quotes, "…is going to forget you ever existed."

He turned back to the TV and switched the channel. Now the screen was split in two. On the left side all she saw was static and on the right was a video being taken from a car parked across the street from Brittany's house looking at her front door.

"You see these here?" he asked pulling out a pair of glasses. He put them on his face and tapped the rim, the static on the TV turned to picture. Santana could see herself on the screen, she hadn't realized how disheveled and beaten she looked . "These have a little camera built into them so that you'll be able to see everything that I do today, I mean at least everything I want you to see. And over here," he said tapping to the right side of the screen. "My buddy has the same thing. This way while I'm out ruining your life you can at least watch me do it. I want you to witness every moment of your life falling into the void of non-existence. Feel the pain, every little bit of it," he said accenting every word.

"Looks like Britt Britt is running late for school," he taunted watching Santana cringe at the use of her nickname for Brittany. "Time for me to get going. Try to have a great day Santana," he said with a smirk. He turned the light off leaving Santana with nothing but the glow from the television and made his exit.

She sat there staring into the blackness completely overwhelmed by everything that was happening. It had to be a dream, there was no way possible that anything that had just happened could have happened. She couldn't comprehend what was going on, couldn't feel emotion, she just sat in her chair paralyzed, unable to think, unable to move.

* * *

><p>Brittany slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment before a feeling of complete urgency shot through her body. She sprang up in bed and looked over at Lord Tubbington who was curled up on her desk chair.<p>

"Lord Tubbington what time is it?" she asked frantically. She grabbed her alarm clock and looked at it for an answer forgetting she had unplugged it. "Crap!" she exclaimed stumbling across her room, grabbing her phone from the dresser. She impatiently waited for it to turn on, tapping her toes against the carpet and biting her bottom lip. 8:42 it read, school started at 8.

_Beep_. New text message.

_Hey Britt, just wondering where you and Santana are. Her phone's turned off but I figured you'd be together. Listen, you guys do what you want but make sure you're here for Cheerios practice or Coach will have you heads._ Of course Quinn was only interested on them being there for cheerleading practice.

_Beep_. Another text message.

_Brittany, hey, don't mean to bother you but I'm just making sure you remembered you said you would back me up today in glee club. I mean I can totally do the number tomorrow or something so don't think I'm pressuring you into coming to school. Stay home! You should, yeah, definitely, you need a break, you should stay home today, I'll just do my song later in the week. Hey, sorry I bothered you._ Artie made her laugh, he was such a sweet guy. She opened a text back.

_Artie! I didn't forget I just overslept, I'll be there so don't worry. Love. Britt_

"Tubbington, why didn't you wake me up! Now I'm late for school and don't even have time to shower," the cat just looked at her with a monotone look on his face. She grabbed a clean uniform from her dresser and hobbled down the hallway to the bathroom trying to put on her socks. She pulled out her phone, dialing Santana's number. The phone went to voicemail after the second ring.

"Santana, I just woke up, I'm late for school. I know you said I needed to find a ride but I really need you right now, please call me back as soon as you get this," she said with desperation in her voice. At that time in the morning everyone was already at school and her parents were at work. She had no other option than to call Santana, that is except to walk, which would make her that much later than she already was.

She spent ten minutes getting ready, three of which were spent gazing at the shower wishing she could just hop in and spend half the morning enjoying the warm water. She sprinted down the stairs, slipping her shoes and jacket on. Santana had still not called back and as much as Brittany wanted to wait to see if she would, she just as much wanted to get to school. So she grabbed her backpack and cheerleading bag and bolted out the door. She started her walk at a brisk pace but after five minutes had significantly slowed down. The weight of two bags made it difficult to move fast.

Brittany reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod. She jammed the ear buds into her ears and cranked the volume as loud as it could go. She approached a crosswalk and stopped just short of the street waiting for the streetlight to change. A car whizzed by speeding through a puddle that Brittany hadn't even seen. The previously calm water leapt from its reservoir soaking Brittany from head to toe. She stood perfectly still in utter disbelief with eyes closed, just letting the water drip down her face. Just past 9 o'clock and the day was already kicking her ass.

She stepped back further on the sidewalk and set her bags down. Opening up her cheerleading bag she threw her iPod in and searched for something to dry off with.

"Hey, you look a little wet." _N_o _duh_, she thought. A dark blue Honda Civic had pulled up and parked on the side of the road next to her. Apparently the owner of the vehicle felt it necessary to drive around and point out the blatantly obvious. "Here, let me help you."

The boy stepped out of his car and threw open the back passenger door and begun digging for something in his back seat. Moments later he was holding a towel in the air above his head with a look of victory on his face. He rounded the car and walked over to where she stood.

"There you go, that's better," he claimed, gazing into her eyes as he wiped away the water from her face.

"Thank you," she replied, reaching up to take control of the towel. She took grip of the fabric but he did not let go. Instead he reached up with his other hand and placed in on hers.

"That other guy was just a jerk," he said still holding eye contact. "He doesn't know how someone as beautiful as you should be treated."

Brittany's heart fluttered. She loved Santana and nothing was going to change that but it didn't hurt her self-esteem when someone else flirted with her. And this boy was absolutely gorgeous. She could feel his brilliant blue eyes pierce through her soul although they hid behind glasses. His blonde hair was ruffled in a mess at the top and scruff covered his face. He had a jaw of stone but to her it seemed soft. And his hand, the one that lay on top of hers felt strong but gentle. He made her feel comfortable.

"Forgive me for staring, I just can't take my eyes off of yours," Brittany blushed. He gave a small chuckle and looked away at the ground. "I see you're late for school as well, can I at least give you a ride, maybe make up for how the rest of the day seems to be going?" he asked looking back at her.

"That would actually be amazing," she replied letting out a deep sigh. He let go of the towel and picked up Brittany's bags putting them in the back seat of the car. He opened her door for and just before she got in he reached out his hand.

"I'm Adam by the way."

"I'm Brittany," she accepted his hand and got into his car. He gently closed her door and rounded back around the car, a coy smile on his

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Thank you BrittanaFan and HemoHasMyHeart for your kind words, thank you, really.


End file.
